warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Days Until Heartbreak/Colors
an explosion of colors that's what i see you're coming my way but this time i won't flee part thirty one of Days Until Heartbreak "Aura," I beg, "You can't keep going on like this. They were targetting you. Not me this time, you. They obviously think murdering you wil give them an advantage. So we need to keep you alive until then, okay?" I stare into her furious blue eyes. "No!" she shouts, "Don't you understand why they made a move like that? They think you will not be able to lead the group without me." "I can." I mutter hotly. Aura meets my gaze. "No you can't." I want to argue that I am better than all those cats out there and that with force, they would listen to me, but I just lower my gaze and sigh. "We'll tell them what happened and tell them that they need to listen to me so you won't be in danger. They love you, Aura. They want you to be safe too. You need a few bodyguards." "What about you?" "Me?" I ask, taken aback, "I won't need a bodyguard." Aura frowns. "If I need one then you do too!" she insists stubbornly, "I know how much that Clan cat hates you. She was practically spitting when she saw you here. You can't just roam around without a bodyguard, Sari. If I can get ambushed, so can you." "Nobody would want to be my bodyguard," I mutter mutinously. "I can think of someone," Aura purrs slightly. I give her a scathing look. I open my mouth but then someone else says, "I can think of a good one too." I whirl around. Aura's eyes widen in slight surprise and I gape at him. "Ice," I mew quietly, "What in the world are you doing in the camp?" "I said I'd come looking for you," he smirks, "and here I am." He eyes Aura awkwardly. "And it seems you need a bodyguard. Perhaps I'' can be of service for you?" he looks like he's fighting a smile. "Absolutely ''not." I snap while Aura blurts out. "Sure." I glare at both of them. "First of all I don't need a bodyguard. Second of all, what will the group think about this! A tom following their-" "You never cared in the first place, right?" Aura rolls her eyes, "Sari, just do it. If you don't I'll make sure all the toms are guarding you at all times." I don't even need to stop and think about it. "I'll have Ice," I grumble, "in the meantime, Aura, you need a few bodyguards yourself." She sighs but finally agrees. "What's my first job?" Ice's whiskers twitch, "Do I get to follow you around everywhere to ensure that some Clan cat doesn't jump you?" ~ "I can't believe you've been following me around for the past three days," I mutter, "You've probably have been standing over me while I sleep too. Seriously, I can't believe you volunteered to do this." Ice presses against me, "Aw come on, sweetheart, you've been enjoying this too. It gives us the chance to be together while you're safe." Pearl stalks by and sniffs rudely. "Well, I never said they had to like it," Ice purrs. I roll my eyes but I'm a little worried. Sure, I've been perfectly thrilled to have Ice here with me, but I fear that the others might see it differently and despise what's been going on. They certainly haven't been giving me to best sort of looks when I pass by with my "bodyguard". I'm not even sure if they think it's worth protecting me with a tom that they all know I love. "I've probably lost whatever trust I had gleaned from them because of this," I grumble as Ice loops his tail around mine, "and it doesn't help that you're like trying to get them to notice us." The white tom shrugs, "Can't help it when you're around." Stars, when did I ever get so lucky? "You're not busy today, right?" Ice prompts, "No crazy she-cats coming to kill you or a crazy war you're about to fight?" "No," I laugh, "I don't have any training sessions today since Aura is still injured and the toms are off resting before we launch our first attack." "Perfect!" Ice beams, "We can have the evening to ourselves." I purr slightly and I rest my head on his shoulders. "Where should we go?" "Do you want to visit my den again? Or would you rather we just stayed close to your camp since it seems safer for you?" Ice asks as he nuzzles my cheek. "Let's go to your den," I decide, "too many cats here." He smiles a bit at that and we trot away. I ignore the stares from my cats or even the toms' obnoxious glances as we weave our way towards Ice's den. I know most of them are supposed to think Ice is my bodyguard, but we're a little close for comfort for them not ''to guess what's going on between us. I slip gratefully into his den, as the attention from the other cats was starting to get unnerving. I let out a huff of relief and flop down on his nest. The nest we had created for me is on the side, though I can tell it's old bedding. Ice looks a bit sheepish and he curls up next to me on the sandy floor. "So, darling," he murmurs, "what shall we do today?" I can only gaze into his eyes and whisper quietly. "I want to do ''everything." He looks amused. "Everything?" he arches an eyebrow at this and I prod him with one paw. "Not like that!" He laughs and after awhile, I snort slightly, unable to keep the pout on my face. "You know what I mean," I purr as I rest my head on his shoulder, "We haven't been together in forever. I want to do what we did back then, with no worries, no grudges." His bright blue eyes meet my green ones. He doesn't say anything but he touches his nose lightly to mine. Almost as if cutting an invisible thread between us, both of us let out sighs of relief and he presses against me. "I love you so much, Sari," Ice murmurs. It was almost as if an explosion of color just appeared out of nowhere but that's all I noticed. I don't remember anything else that happened, but I do know one thing. I gaze into his deep, azure eyes. "I love you too, Ice." And I know we both mean it.